


A Temporary Cure-All

by DuchessRhea



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuchessRhea/pseuds/DuchessRhea
Summary: Hugs have always been a source of comfort and love for many people.For one person, a hug meant the world to him. It helped him through the darkness and the pain.For another, hugs were something only she could gift to people who truly needed it.





	A Temporary Cure-All

“Gukkie, wake up.”

Yongguk opened his eyes, glancing up at the face of his best friend’s younger sister. He hadn’t actually been asleep, but he’d had his eyes closed in the hopes that he could fool his body into thinking it was resting. It hadn’t worked. He was still dead tired, and that nagging feeling hadn’t gone away. Sighing, he sat up, rubbing his eyes before looking back at the girl.

“Areum, what did I tell you about coming in my room without knocking?” he asked, though his words had no bite.

She stuck out her tongue in response. “You were asleep, so you wouldn’t have heard it. And how many times do I have to tell you, it’s Shannon now! Shannon!”

Yongguk shook his head in amusement. Ever since Shannon had moved in with her brother, who happened to also be Yongguk’s best friend and roommate, she’d demanded that she be called Shannon instead of her Korean name, Areum. Yongguk supposed it had something to do with her finally starting college.

Shannon eyed him, before bouncing on the bed to give him a side hug which turned into her pulling him up off of the bed. “Come on, Seunghyunnie made ramen. It’ll get soggy soon,” she said as she pulled back.

It was strange. He felt his tiredness disappear, and that nagging feeling that he’d had for the last week dissipated just like that. He felt better than he had in a while.

He allowed Shannon to drag him to the kitchen, where his best friend was indeed making ramen.

“Yo, she actually managed to get you up? Damn Shannon, what’d you do?” Seunghyun commented glibly. He knew that when Yongguk was in a funk during the evening, it was near impossible to get the man to leave his room until the next morning.

Yongguk and Seunghyun had been friends for over six years. They met in university, and remained fast friends long after they graduated.

Ramen was a lively affair, in that Shannon wouldn’t stop talking. Ever since she’d moved in, the apartment had been livelier. Granted, with Seunghyun around, life was already lively enough. The man went to enough parties and clubs to make anyone tired, and yet, boundless energy seemed to run in the family.

Yongguk retired soon after, and for the first time in a week he fell asleep almost immediately, and wasn’t plagued by dreams.

A few days later, however, that nagging feeling was back, even stronger than before. He had a constant migraine, and that left him in a constantly annoyed mood, easily angered.

He had decided to take a day off from work after he’d caught himself nearly chewing out an intern at work the previous day for something that the intern had no control over. He needed to sort his emotions out, and since he was a senior at his company, he had the ability to take a sudden day off when needed.

 It was around noon, and he’d spent most of the morning sleeping in, and only emerged now to finally scrounge some sort of food for himself.

The door slamming shut startled him out of his sleepy state, and he paused for a second before continuing to look through the things in the fridge.

“Are you only now getting up? What about work?” Yongguk startled at the proximity of Shannon’s voice, which was practically right behind him. He looked back, smiling sheepishly at the younger girl.

“I took a day off, you? Aren’t you supposed to be in class?” he shot back at her. She merely shrugged.

“Class got cancelled. Why’re you taking a day off? You’re a workaholic, you never take a day off,” she muttered that last bit.

Yongguk rolled his eyes. “Everyone needs a break sometimes.” He shut the fridge and left the room before Shannon could question him further, and it wasn’t until he shut the door of his room behind him that he realized he hadn’t gotten any food. He sighed, deciding to just go back to bed.

A little while later there was a knock on his door before it opened to reveal Shannon holding a plate. She walked over to his desk and set it down, saying, “You probably haven’t eaten yet, here’s a sandwich.”

He didn’t move or respond, so she wrinkled her nose in annoyance, knowing that he wasn’t asleep. She flopped on top of him, making him gasp for air before throwing her off.

Glaring at the girl, Yongguk muttered dark things under his breath. His migraine had become stronger and he was feeling more irritable than before.

Shannon studied his back for a moment before wrapping her arms around his neck in a half-hug-half-chokehold. “What’d you say, Gukkie?” she asked, amusement dripping from her words.

However, he hadn’t heard her, because he was distracted by the feeling of his migraine seeping away and his irritable mood going away.

He turned to stare at the girl, finally asking, “What did you do?”

She seemed startled, pulling her hands back turning on her heel to bolt out of the room.

She avoided him for the rest of the day.

He didn’t know what was going on, but throughout the course of the month, whenever he caught himself spiraling into one of his darker moods, he noticed that when Shannon was around, it seemed to disappear.

He had no idea why, but whatever it was, he was grateful.

It was when Shannon left to go visit home for the summer that things spiraled out of control for him. He finally went to go see a doctor, who proceeded to diagnose him with anxiety and prescribe him something that would hopefully help.

They didn’t help.

By the end of the summer, when Shannon returned, Yongguk had taken a long vacation from work so that his coworkers wouldn’t have to see the panic attacks that had started showing up at random. Once he figured out how to deal with it properly, he would return.

The day Shannon waltzed in announcing her comeback in a sing-song voice, she stopped short when she saw Yongguk, her smile melting right off her face. She dropped her bags and rushed to him and threw her arms around him.

He stood there in awe as he felt the impending panic attack just disappear. He felt lighter than he had in months; he felt at ease.

Pulling back, she whispered, “Better?” He simply nodded.

“For now.”

He’d come to realize that whatever it was Shannon did, it was only temporary. He still had a battle to fight, but he now had a valuable ally at his side.


End file.
